Crystal Flame
by hieis-rubber-ducky
Summary: You know of his story, his sister, and his friends. You know for sure that they were the only ones... or do you? dun dun DUN!


Ducky: Hellos peoples!

Hiei: Why am I here?

Ducky: Because you don't have a choice.

Hiei: Hn.

Kit: (drags a tied up Kurama into the room) today we will…

Ducky: Ya. I think I can explain it.

Kit: ok.

Ducky: we are teaching Hiei flowery language.

Kit: let's begin. (ties Kurama to a nearby chair)

HEA: wait for me! (comes running into the room)

Ducky: ok…. first, Hiei, instead of saying 'hn' say 'hn-a'

Hiei: hn.

HEA: nooooooooo… hn-a.

Hiei: hn…a

Kurama: (sighs) you idiots are teaching him false language.

Kit: no, it's FLOWER LANGUAGE!

Ducky: Kurama, keep your mouth shut.

HEA: is it time for the disclaiming?

Ducky: sure…..

Hiei: (rips off the ropes bonding him to the chair) HA! THAT WAS NOT FLOWER LANGUAGE! AND I GOT OUT!

HEA: no Hiei, it's not ha. It's haaaaaaaaaaaaaaA!

Kurama: (rolls his eyes and transforms into youko for some reason)

Kit: (plays with youko's ears)

Youko: (big sweat drop)

Disclaimer: anyways. Ducky doesn't own anything! she doesn't own Hiei….

HEA: that cause I do!

Disclaimer: sure… anyways, she doesn't own Kurama, Yusuke, or anyone else. She does, however, own this story, thank you very much.

Youko: (ears twitch)

Kit: back to FLOWER LANGUAGE…!

Ducky: yep!

**Crystal Flame**

Prologue: You know his story-his sister-his friends. You know for sure that they were the only ones… or do you? Dun dun dun DUN! (Sorry)

**Chapter 1:Learning of the Flame**

"Peanuts, Hiei?" Kurama asks offering Hiei a bag of airplane peanuts. "No, I don't trust the food," is Hiei's reply. "Suit yourself." Kurama went back to eating his peanuts and Hiei resumed his activity of staring at his reflection in the TV screen. 'What was the meaning of that dream?' Hiei went over the dream again.

He was falling- plunging- into blackness. He believed no one could hear, but cried out for help anyway. A baby girl poked her head over the cliff. Unlike the others, she had long brown hair and eyes like ice and fire. She wore black framed glasses, and from her neck dangled a crystal stone. But this stone was, like the girl, different then others. Inside this perfect, blue crystal there was a tiny, everlasting flame. Darkness enveloped him, and the dream was gone.

"Hey," said Yusuke, shaking Hiei awake, "We're home."

She awoke with a start. All she could remember from her dream was watching him plunge to his doom- and soon after- the bandits stealing her crystal. She shuddered and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

A few hours later… "Hey, Calyssa! Wait up!" Calyssa turned and waited for her friend. It was a windy day, and her silky brown hair flew in rapids beside her. Her eyes shone ice blue. "Come on, Eri, we're going to get ice cream!"

"I'm coming." And as soon as Eriana caught up with Calyssa, they ran to the ice cream truck that was speeding along the road.

Nearby, a black figure stood in the trees. "Could that be her?" Hiei muttered. "That girl, Calyssa, looked exactly like the girl in my dream…"

"Hiei, get down. Koenma wants to talk to us." Kurama calls. "Hn." Hiei simply hops from tree to tree as Kurama runs to keep up.

Shortly, they are all assembled at Genki's temple. "Uhhhhhhhhhh… you wanted to talk to us huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes, I do. I have a case for you all. It has to do with the crystal flame…" Koenma began. "What?" Hiei said, startled. "Yes, Hiei?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, then. You should all know that the Crystal Flame is a blue crystal that contains a small, everlasting flame. Now, for the case. You must recover the princess, and the crystal…" Yusuke cut in. "Who ever said anything about a princess?" Koenma sighed. "The princess. She was born of a fire demon and an ice apparition, both of royal blood. Her appearance is similar to that of many human girls, she had long brown hair and wore glasses. The difference, though, was that her eyes were both fire red and ice blue." It was Botan that cut in this time. "Why do you say 'had'?" Koenma sighed again. "She died. She was dropped off a cliff by a young fire demon around her age." Hiei suddenly felt a pang of guilt at this statement, he wasn't sure why. "The princess' reincarnation could be anywhere in Japan." Koenma looked up, a hint of seriousness popping up all over his face. "It is very important that we find her and the crystal. Each in the wrong hands could be the end of the world as we know it."

As the others left, Hiei stayed behind. "Hiei?"

"Hn." And with that, Hiei was off. 'Where did that girl go?' Hiei thought in annoyance. Meanwhile Calyssa and her friend, Eriana, were finishing off their ice cream. "Eri, look at that cutie."

"Huh?" Eriana looked up from her rocky road. "Oh, you mean that tall blonde? That's Rob. He's not that cute."

"No, silly. That short guy with the spiked black hair." Calyssa smiled. "Ya. He's your perfect boyfriend. He's short, just like you!" Calyssa scowled. She was always being teased about her height; she was extremely short for a sophomore.

"How should I go up to him?" Calyssa wanted to know. Eriana stood up. "First, you stand up. Then you walk over, and say hi."

"Duh." Calyssa stood, and swooshing her long brown hair, approached Hiei. "Um, excuse me?" Hiei spun around, his red eyes wide. "Hi." Calyssa rocked back on her heels. "Hn." Hiei looked away, his eyes reduced to their normal size. "Uh… erm…" a million things raced through Calyssa's mind. 'What should I say? Man I really like his eyes. But what should I say? Or ask? Man, I really- NO! Think!' "Erm….."

"If you are through, then I'll go." Hiei started to leave, but Calyssa grabbed his bandaged arm, accidentally unraveling the fabric. "Please…" her sentence trailed off as she spotted his now un-bandaged arm. There she saw a black dragon twisting its way up Hiei's arm. Hiei's eyes once again grew large. He grabbed his arm and ran.

"What did you do to him?" Eriana-also a brunette- asked her friend. She was also short, but not as short as Calyssa. She has medium length hair that is nowhere near as silky as Caly's. She also had a secret attraction to Hiei ('how did she know his name?'). She also felt a special connection- but hey, what was Caly's prey was _not_ hers. She sighed. "Eri? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Uh yeah, I guess." Just then Calyssa's phone went off. "Uh. It's my ma. I gotta pick up dinner. See ya."

"Erm… bye?" Eriana muttered as Calyssa hurried off. She shrugged and picked up her books. She looked, forlorn, at the place where Hiei had previously stood. "Man, I wish… no." she told herself firmly, "Caly wants him, Caly gets him, you do not." And with that she swept gracefully down the path that led to home.

"Stupid girl, damn baka…" Hiei's list of names for Calyssa went on and on. As he gazed at his re-bandaged arm (it was very sloppy) 3 images flashed through his head.

The first was of a small girl- around 8- peering through bushes as he, also around 8, consumed his lunch.

The second one was of a girl (10) stealing a pie from a merchant.

And the third was of Hiei himself- holding a 12 year old girl over a cliff. Laughter echoed from all areas and tears streamed from her eyes. "Hiei… please… don't do this! We're friends!" she called. But Hiei did not hear, or care to listen. He dropped her, and she fell. Her scream echoed all around him. It consumed him. And then…

"Uh, sir are you alright?" Hiei looked up. A girl no older than him sat by his side. She had brown hair and fire red eyes. He recognized her to be the persistent girls friend.

"Sir…?" Hiei put his head down, realizing for the first time that tears were flowing down his cheeks. He decided he didn't care who heard it. "I'm sorry." His body went limp, and he fell into a long, comfortable sleep.

Ducky: helloz people! It's that time again. I'm incredibly sorry that the chapter was not very long, I am a short-chapter person.

HEA: can we let them go?

Ducky: not yet… anyway. Please review, I would like to know what you-

Kit: can we let them go?

Ducky: (through clenched teeth) not yet. n-o-t y-e-t. I would like to know what you think. I won't post again until…

HEA& Kit: (working at ropes of their boyfriends)

Ducky: STOP IT GUYS JUST HOLD ON A SEC! OR MUST I BIND YOU TOO? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Back to what I was saying…

HEA& Kit: pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee…?

Ducky: urgh. Fine… until I have at least 5 reviews… each from a different person and containing some level of intelligence.

Kit: flower language?

HEA: YAY! FLOWER LANGUAGE!

Ducky: ok!

Hiei: (runs over to the door uh. BIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGG sweat drop man…..)

Kurama: (joins him oh no.)

(the door is blocked with combo locks, padlocks, dairy locks, chains, bars, and a lot of furniture)

HEA, Ducky, & Kit: (laughing hysterically)

Kurama & Hiei: not funny (run over to the windows. All the same… blocked)

Ducky: (plops down in a gigantic, fluffy, and squishy beanbag chair) if you would all get back into your seats, I would like to continue with our lessons.

Kurama: (moves toward his hard seat)

HEA: you guys can sit in comfortable chairs if you wish.

Kit: (scoots over for Kurama) bye peoples!

Everyone: bye (waves)


End file.
